Fateful
by I Wanna Party and Bullshit
Summary: Skylar got bored of being a model. She decided to accept a man's offer to wrestle in his company. Once she signed the contract to be a wrestler, she was asked to train with a blonde wrestler who's going to turn her life upside down. Christian/OC/Torrie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christian/Jay Reso. I only own my OC, Skylar.**_

* * *

_**Should I really do this?**_ I told myself.

As the muscular men at the backstage staring at me, I crossed my arms in front, felling uncomfortable. I followed the boss to his office to sign a contract to be a diva in his company, that's what they called it for the women who worked here. I was never a wrestling fan; obviously I had no idea who was the well-known superstars or divas in the company. I had a strong feeling that the fans would hate me for this. But who cared? I was still pretty and sexy.

He opened the door to his office and took out some papers for me to sign, I was still unsure about changing my career to a wrestler or even the idea of getting my body hurt. I loved modeling, but I started that since I was just 15 and starting to get tired of it now. But being a wrestler seemed fun more interesting, all we had to do was pretending to throw punches or kicks at someone right..?

Without thinking any further, I grabbed a blue pen from my clutch and signed all the papers with it without reading the terms or condition and shook his hand.

''You will make your in-ring debut next week, so you better train and don't you ever disappoint me.'' Vince McMahon, the boss patted my back as he made an exit from the office, leaving me alone in the room.

_**Training? Training…. I had to train?**_

I approached the boss and called out his name. I asked who would train me within a week. He ordered me to search for a guy named Jay Reso and tell the guy that he asked him to train me. I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my flawless blonde hair.

/

I made it to the men's locker room after what felt like an hour of searching for it. I knocked on the door, opening it slowly, feeling anxious. The room felt like heaven with sweaty shirtless good looking men everywhere.

_**Shoot. Me. Now. **_

I cleared my throat and all of them turned their heads to look at me which was kind of embarrassing. They looked like they had never seen a good looking 22 years old model before.

''May I see… Jay Reso?'' I broke the awkward silence surrounded us. A blonde who looked like he was almost 40 pointed a finger to himself and muttered ''me?'' to me with a questioning look. I nodded shyly. I asked her to come out from the room and he did what I told him to do.

''So, had Vince told you anything yet?''

''What?'' the confused look on his face looked adorable.

I sighed heavily and continued ''He asked you to train me to be a wrestler. I will be making my debut as one next Monday on some show called Raw... If I'm not mistaken.''

''What?''

''You hear me.'' He sighed heavily, obviously didn't want to do it.

''I'm Skylar, you can call me Sky.'' Offering my hand for him to shake.

''I'm Jay Reso, nice to meet you.'' He looked me in the eyes, flashing the fakest smile that I had ever seen to me. This was going to be awesome…. If you understand sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on the barricade while waiting for Jay to come and train me, feeling anxious. I heard Jay had been in the WWE since the attitude era, whatever that was, but all I knew was he had been here for years. From the looks of it, wrestling was very addicting and a legend was going to train me. I shook my thoughts after hearing the sound of someone coming from the gorilla position. I looked up and saw a blonde man with black singlet and thighs approaching me. That was Jay, looking good just like yesterday. He flushed me his sweet fake smile, which I didn't seem to care anymore 'cause he was going to train me 'till I was a hundred percent improved anyway. I waved at him and flashing my white pearl teeth. He asked me how was I today and I replied I was good. We were now in the ring, it's so cool and bouncy!

''So, let's start. Which wrestling moves do you know from all the wrestling matches that you've watched?'' He asked, rendered me speechless. I tried to think of any wrestling moves but I couldn't.

''Do punch and kicking count?'' I remarked, he sighed conceitedly and asked me to stretch first. I did what he commanded me to do when he took out his phone and punched in numbers in it. After what had been a while, I was done stretching. I felt like a lunatic. He was staring at me while he was on the phone and I was stretching. Guys are perverts.

He cleared his throat and ordered me to do a bulldog. I frowned and giving him the _**what the fuck did you just said**_ look.

''A bulldog. You grab my head and jump forward but do not hit my face in the mate for real…. Just don't.'' He shook his head as he continued. He motioned me to move forward him. He started to bow and his facial expression looked like a woman who was ready to push her baby out of her vagina. I smiled at my thought. I approached him and grab his head.

''Like this?'' I questioned him and he nodded, telling me to jump forward. I grabbed his head, my palms started to sweat. I told myself that I could do this, shutting my eyes shut, I jumped forward. The ring boomed aggressively, I was dumbfounded. I opened my eyes and saw Jay was lying down, looking like he was dead. Did I just kill him with a bulldog? He couldn't be dead.

''Jay?'' I murmured as I held his head, obviously worried with his condition.

''Gotcha.'' Jay surprised me by saying a word. I exhaled in relief. That was a stupid thing to think about.

''That is what we call selling, Skylar.'' He stood up; his hands were around his waist.

''Selling?'' He then explained to me what was selling. It was to make the moves even more legit. He taught me a lot of moves like roll up pin, neck breaker and diving cross body which some of it were killing me. My butt hurt!

I was sweating, and smelt bad that it could make an angel died from sniffing it. He asked me about what I wanted as my finisher. As usual, I didn't know what it was. I needed to do some research about this wrestling terms! I asked him what that was and he explained that it was an impressive wrestling move to end a match. After hearing what he said, I swear, my mouth was making a very big 'O' shape while nodding.

''I don't know. What are the other divas finishing move?'' He sighed contentedly. He took out his phone and I glanced at it. He was on youtube searching for the divas finisher and the video started to play.

''Go watch it.'' He remarked while lending me his phone. The video began with a girl who looked like she was 14 doing a move called the Shining Wizard. Wrestling moves terms were eccentric. The move looked great. After watching several moves from the divas, a blonde woman whose name was Kelly Kelly caught my attention, her finisher called Kelly Killer. Where she jumped on her opponent's back while her opponent was bowing, preparing to have her body ruined by her. That was awesome!

I paused the video.

''Jay this one is..'' I was flabbergasted. The blonde man was shirtless and he was wiping his singlet all over the sweats on his body. Why did he have to torture me like this. He was flawless, I could die. He stopped his action and stared at me.

''awesome.'' I faked coughs awkwardly. He approached me and took the phone away from me. He played the video while I drooled at his flawlessness. _Damn!_ I sighed heavily.

''Are you serious?''

''Yes.''

He sighed once again. He loved to sigh. I couldn't count how many times he sighed today.

''We can change the move. Cause this is so terrible.'' Jay remarked.

''Whatever you say, what's your plan?''

He ordered me to climb on the turnbuckle and jump forward and hit his back with my elbow. I asked him how to apply the move on him without him getting hurt. He told me to just shut up and do it. Ooo, mister hottie was hot when he was all aggressive. I climbed on the turnbuckle, shaking obviously scared of falling to the floor. I jumped forward and hit his back with my elbow. I lay down besides him after doing the move, wiping my sweaty face with my hand.

''Good job, Sky! You're a fast learner! And it's a wrap for today.'' Jay said.

He stood up and I did the same. I packed all my things into my bag.

''Skylar.'' I turned my head to face the man, while holding my pink towel.

''Would you like to have lunch with me at the restaurant near the stadium?'' He said while scratching the back of his head anxiously.

''Sure, I'd be honored.'' I replied smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**My story will not be based on the event that are now happening on Raw or Smackdown. Just wanna let y'all know that. and Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter! Could you guys please leave some reviews to keep me motivated? That'd be cool. Enjoy reading this one! :)**

* * *

Training with Jay had been awesome so far. I learnt how to do the diving cross body properly now. It was just awkward having Jay caught me every time I did the move. I had also done a video shoot for my titantron and rehearsal for my entrance which was also awkward. I had to be seductive and provocative. Not all models were comfortable with that okay. I had also named my finisher ''Sky Splash'', it sounded corny, I assured that no one cared.

''Now do the dropkick.'' Jay remarked, rendered me speechless.

''I can't do that.''

''Just try it, Sky. You're difficult sometimes.'' Jay sighed, placing both his hands at his tights while wiping the sweat on his head using his shirt.

''What if I break something?''

''You won't if you do it properly.''

''Demonstrate for me please?'' I pouted when Jay sighed and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

He started to take a deep breath. He jumped up and pretended to kick me with the soles of both of his feet. He was really good at this! I was still standing there, dumbfounded with the dropkick he just did. Suddenly, my phone rang from my gym bag. I told Jay to wait for a sec. I unlocked my phone to find out that I got a text message from Vince. What does he want? What if he wanted to fire me? That was ridiculous. Why was I even thinking about this? Vince said that he wanted to meet me and Jay in the office right now to discuss about my storyline and debut match. I jumped excitedly and bellowed 'Yes'. This was the moment that I had been waiting for! I locked my phone and told Jay that Vince wanted to see us. He started to frown and his facial expression was funny. He was so cute for a man his age! We packed our things up and went straight to the boss' office together in silence.

As soon as I entered the office, I saw a pretty woman with blonde hair. She was really flawless. She and Jay called each other's name and hugged each other. Who was this woman?

Vince ordered us to sit down at the office chair. Without wasting anymore time, he gave the three of us each a script. I thought I was the only who was getting a storyline?

''So these are your script. Memorize it. Anyway, all three of you are going to be in a love-triangle storyline. I'm not talking about Jay getting to smooch both of you.'' he remarked as he gave the script to the three of us and pointed at both me and the blonde woman while all three of us were still confused.

''Both of you are going to fight over Skylar.'' I gasped, knowing that I had to kiss both of them. This was really disturbing. I gave him my terrified _**Oh My God **_look.

''Don't give me that look Skylar.'' He paused, shaking his head.

''We had never done this type of storyline before. So, I expect the three of you to outshine the other wrestlers with this storyline this Monday night on Raw.'' He remarked. All three of us nodded.

''and Skylar, for your debut match, you will have a match against Kelly Kelly, I'll have her job to you just for that day and make sure to wrap up your match with your finisher and like I said at the day you signed the contract, don't disappoint me.''

What in the world was _**job**_? I smiled to him, showing my respect, so did the two of them. We all shook his hands, and left the room.

''Hey, Skylar right?'' The blonde asked.

''Yeap, and you are?''

''I'm Torrie Wilson. Just call me Torrie. Anyway, can I have your phone number so that it'll be easy for us to rehearse this storyline?''

''Sure.'' She lent me her phone and began to tap my number into it; I gave it back to her as soon as I was done. She then excused herself to go to the restroom. I found Jay was sitting on the sofa at the cafeteria, going through the script. I approached him and he kept on running his hand through his spiky hair. I asked him what's wrong.

''You asked me what's wrong? I have to kiss you this Monday. That's what's wrong. And not to mention, it will last for 15 seconds. Who the hell would kiss someone for 15 seconds on television? And you're 22.'' Jay complained while he threw the script to the ground.

''Ermmm.. I'm pretty sure those sex scenes or kissing scenes in movies lasted for more than 15 seconds.'' Suddenly, Jay being 38 hit me.

''Let's just be professional okay?'' I sighed, we were in a comfortable silence for a while.

''How old is Torrie?'' I broke the silence.

''She's 36, if I'm not mistaken.'' Jay replied coldly.

Torrie entered the cafeteria after what had been a while. She told us that the storyline was pretty intense. She also told that she had kissed a girl once in a storyline, so she asked me to just be cool with it. I had never kissed anyone in my whole life. How was I going to be calm? Life sucked when you were homeschooled. I just nodded to what she was saying while Jay was still stressing over the storyline. This was seriously going to be a tough storyline for him, especially when you weren't comfortable kissing a woman who was 16 younger than you. Torrie started to give me advices on wrestling. I kept on nodding, couldn't concentrate to what she was saying. How could I concentrate when a man kept on groaning while going through his script, and it was all just because of me going to kiss him, for a storyline.

I stared at Jay he clenched his teeth while reading the script. I gave him the _**what the fuck was wrong with this man**_ look. He started to annoy me. Ignoring what Torrie said, I sat on the floor, wrapping a hand around his neck which shocked him and letting the script fell. I tugged his head down to meet my lips. Our lips were now connected. I started to move my lips onto him and there was no response from him. I nipped his bottom lip and pulled away.

''You're annoying.'' I murmured, rendered both Torrie and Jay speechless. I blushed and grabbed my script, made my way to my rental car, not wanting to do anything after the kiss. All I wanted to do now was just cuddle with my freaking teddy bear and thought about how stupid I was for kissing Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

''Now, fall.'' The legendary and gorgeous Torrie Wilson remarked. She kicked me, but it didn't touch my forehead for real and I did what she commanded me to do. I fell for God knows how many times already, my body was sore from the four hours of training I've done for the day. Jay wasn't able to train me, I didn't want to his reasons, the legendary Torrie Wilson just trained me bitches!

''What's your finisher? I would like to know.'' I started as I made myself stand.

''The Facebuster. Just like the Bella Twins' finisher.''

''Bella Twins?'' what.

''Haven't you been introduced to the other divas yet?''

''Nope.''

''We'll just do that tomorrow then. Want me to show you what's a facebuster?'' Torrie giggled.

''Yes, please.'' Torrie began to explain on how to do a facebuster. Her blonde hair was just like mine. We would make a great tag team since both of us were flawless. I shook my dumb and nonsense thoughts, I tried to concentrate to what's she's explaining but I just couldn't. She's just too gorgeous. Ok, this is weird.

''Kick….hit…mat..'' The words that came from Torrie's mouth were just murmurs to me since I couldn't concentrate. This is frustrating. What's wrong with me?

''Hey, Torrie. Sorry to interrupt, may I go to the toilet?''

''Oh yeah, sure why not. You shouldn't have asked.'' Torrie smiled, flashing one of her beautiful smiles. Am I attracted to this girl?

I ran to the toilet, pulling my phone from my pocket at the same time. I searched for Jay's name on my contact and dialed him. I finally reached the toilet, locked the door, sliding myself down on the door and now I was sitting on the floor.

''Hello, Jason here.''

''Jason?'' I giggled.

''What do you want Skylar?'' Jay sighed conceitedly.

''Hey, I have a question. Do you ever feel like you wanna do something sexual to a boy?''

''What. No!'' Jay protested.

''Ergh.'' I groaned in frustration. ''You're boring, Jay, You're boring'' I continued.

''What exactly do you want?''

''Why can't you just stop being so annoying?''

''If I were with you right now, would you kiss me again for being annoying though?'' I was sure Jay was smirking right now. I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

''You're annoying.''

''And this phone call is pointless.'' He rejected the call after he said that. I growled and ran my long straight strawberry blonde hair with my free hand and sighed. I wish I had friends to talk about this. I stood up; unlocking the door and pulling the door open for me to exit. Torrie was sitting on the barricade, playing with her phone, looking adorable as always. She was moving her legs around, good now I felt turned on. Gosh, what's wrong with me? She's torturing me.

''Ready to go?'' Torrie asked.

''Yeah.'' I replied, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

_**Jay, come to my hotel room please. Room No. 213.**_

I sent the text to Jay, and sighed. The rest of the people from the roster decided to go shopping before we go to another state. Suddenly, my phone rang. I opened the text message from Jay.

_**5 minutes.**_

I sighed, staring at the clock while waiting for Jay. After what had been a while, someone knocked the door and I ran to the door and opened it. Jay was standing, wearing his hideous periodic table looking shirt. I seem dumb, but I know what periodic table is, okay. I asked him to come in; he still had the beard all over his face. Yikes. This man needs to shave. He came in, looking around my hotel room. I closed the door. We both were sitting on my bed, close to each other but not too close.

''Small.''

''Annoying.''

''So, what's wrong?''

''I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to just say it anyway, since I have no friends and….''

''Just say it.'' I bit my bottom lip.

''I think I like Torrie'' Jay's eyes went wide and it was actually creepy.

''You don't like boys?'' You're hot. So, I like you.

''I like boys, but I don't know.'' I sighed conceitedly. ''Why am I even talking about this with you?'' I continued.

''But she has a boyfriend, Sky.''

''I know.'' It was silence for a while and it wasn't a comfortable one. I played with my hands, running my hands through my blonde hair, biting my bottom lip… I need to stop my habit of biting my bottom lip.

''Kiss me?'' I let it out finally.

''What?'' Jay asked, frowning.

''Kiss me. Just to experiment things.'' One word, awkward. He leaned down to kiss me; he paused before his lips touch mine. Oh, I thought she wouldn't do it. Whatever, I smirked. I raised my lips to his and he kissed me. His lips were cool; I didn't know what he had been doing with those pouty lips of his before he went here. I twisted into his hair, pulling him to me, my tongue stroking his. His hand grasped my neck as he deepened the kiss, responding to my ardor. His other hand slides down my back and flattened at the base of my spine as he pushed me against his body. I'm such a slut.

''Wooo. Easy.'' I breathed and giggled between kisses. He pulled away and stared at my eyes, I did the same thing. He pressed his lips on mine softly. Okay, am I good or what?

''You're amazing?'' He had this big question mark on his face which seriously needs to be slapped so he stopped doing such face.

''Thanks.'' I flushed. Damn.

''So, how was it?'' He asked, shaking his head. I don't know why, but I am pretty sure it's because of me.

''Amazing. You know what actually I've never kissed anyone.'' I admitted.

''Stop lying.'' Jay laughed.

''I'm not. I was homeschooled my whole life, one of the reason why I have no friends.''

''I thought you were like…''

''Slut, whore, hoodrat? Eh. I'm not.'' Jay nodded with an 'O' shape on his lips. Is this man serious?

''Were you going to ask whether I'm a slut or what?''

''Actually yes.''

''What kind of man does that?''

''Me.''

''Unbelievable.'' I groaned.

''So, last training tomorrow with Barbie?'' Jay asked, ignoring my groan.

''Yeah.''

''See you tomorrow then.'' Jay remarked as he stood up.

''Who asked you to leave though?'' I pulled his hand as hard as I could, but still that didn't make him sit his ass down.

''I have to go.'' He leaned in and pecked my lips. I blinked. I didn't expect that one was coming.

''Ok, bye.'' He smiled sweetly at me. Gosh. I mouthed bye to him, he closed the door and I lay down on my bed. I don't know what am I actually feeling right now, but hey, I assured that it's good cause I'm happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning at eight, Barbie and I were waiting for Jay in the arena after working out in the gym for two hours. I thought girls were the ones who are supposed to be late for something not boys. I talked to Barbie for a while, while waiting for Jay. She was actually nice and pretty. And we almost had the same haircut. Her hair was shorter though.

''Want me to teach you some moves?'' Kelly asked excitedly.

''Sure, why not?'' I said as we both moved from the barricade to the ring. I yawned and shook my head. I was really tired.

''Have Jay thought you how to do roll up pins?''

''Yes, but that was only simple. You know the one where you touch someone's vagina and roll up them up.'' I yawned once again, not realizing what I just said. Barbie frowned, I didn't even care anymore.

''Wanna do a victory roll? I did this when I first won my divas championship belt.'' Kelly remarked, proudly. Cool story, sis. I thought a finisher would make a fight even more real than using pins...

''Let's just do that.''

Barbie ordered me to climb on the turnbuckle; I did what she asked me to do.

''Now, jump on my shoulder.'' I jumped onto her shoulder from behind, without feeling nervous. I'm amazed that I did it correctly. She then commanded me to roll her forward. I rolled her, and it was fun. I grinned as I watched the view of her boobs. I flipped her over, hooking her shoulders with my leg, flipping her over onto her shoulders. Lastly, I hooked her legs. I unhooked her legs; Barbie looked amazed after I did that.

''Gosh, you're a fast learner. It's like we tell you what to do and you can do it straight forward. Maybe you should choose this as your finisher. Oh my god.'' Barbie started to scream like there's no tomorrow. Scratch what I just said earlier, she's freaking annoying.

''I'll think about it.'' I flashed my fake smile. I want Jay's annoying and hot ass now. Barbie started to talk which sound so gibberish to me. Out of nowhere, Jay came out from the gorilla position. Thank God. I couldn't stand any of her shit anymore. I stood up as Jay approached the ring.

''Hey, Jason.'' I greeted.

''Hey, Skylar… Barbie.'' He said as he entered the ring. He cupped my shoulder, leaned down and kissed my lips. My eyes went wide. What is he doing? Good, now he's moving his lips on my lips. I kissed back anyway. Although I don't want to stop this I pulled away, breaking the kiss. Jay asked me whether I've eaten my breakfast or not. Oh yeah, Barbie is still here I forgot.

''Yeah, I had my breakfast with Barbie at the restaurant near the gym.'' I replied.

''Well, if you're hungry, just take the food that I brought for you in my locker room.'' He muttered shyly. He's so adorable. I nodded and he started to talk with Barbie about what she would like the match to be like on Monday. She told Jay that she wanted a mediocre match, just nothing special. Wait, this is my debut not hers. Why on earth is Jay asking her about this? Now, I'm no longer tired.

''Erm… Jay, this is my debut? Remember?''

''Oh yeah.'' Kelly stayed silence as I said that. She didn't protest.

''Now let me decide on what to do with you two.'' Jay clapped his hands; I sighed conceitedly and took my time to stare at his facial hair… Damn, those thing needs to go.

* * *

''Good job both of you.'' Jay remarked. My body was sore. I don't want to do anything right now.

''I have to go.'' Barbie remarked. Ok, Barbie, just go.

''Bye.'' I said calmly. I tilted my head just to make sure she reached the gorilla position already so she couldn't hear everything that I want to let out at Jay. She finally reached the place and entered it.

''She's annoying gosh.'' I started.

''Really?'' Jay smirked.

''Don't smirk. You look like an old perverted pedophile.'' Jay blinked, did I just offend him?

''Hey, hey, I was kidding okay?'' I smiled sweetly as I made my sit.

''Don't joke about something like that.'' He leaned against the rope.

''Hey, I'm sorry okay.'' I cried. Suddenly, the situation became awkward as heck. I assured that Jay is now in a bad mood. Good job, Skylar! Not. How do I make him stop being moody, he still look hot though. How lucky am I. I sighed and stood up, approached him, I stood on my tiptoes and crashed my lips on him. I tugged his head so I didn't have to stand on my tiptoe again. He kissed me hungrily; I swear I could do the backbend right now. He pinched my cheek, I gasped. His tongue was in my mouth. Now, I felt weird like wanting to do intercourse. I pulled away; he opened his eyes and licked my lips which I was pretty sure swollen by now from the kiss. He leaned again, lowering his head, I pushed him.

''Wait.'' He groaned.

''Do you like me?'' I smirked.

''I don't know.'' he murmured, running his hands through the back of his hair.

''Just say it.''

''Ok fine. You're beautiful okay, and I don't know why I feel like I'm whipped after you exist and it's been like almost a week since you're here. Do you know it took me 30 minutes to get ready just to be here? God, I'm so whipped.'' I flushed and grinned.

''Whipped just because of me? That's good. So, can you shave your facial hair or beard or whatever it is around your face?'' I pouted.

''No, do you know how long it take me to grow these?'' He said, while running his hand through the facial hair.

''I don't like it.'' I remarked.

''I won't do it.''

''Fine, I hate you. See you later.'' I pecked his lips. I walked way from him, cause I know he will do something. If what I expected wrong then, I'm going to hate him forever and he's going to receive the longest silent treatment ever from me. As I packed my bag, a hand pulled my shoulder. I smirked.

''Ok, fine. I'll do it. Okay?''

''Good, and don't call me your girlfriend yet. We just met. Kiss me all you want, no intercourse or whatever. Just kissing is allowed. If I think I like you so much to be my boyfriend. Then maybe you can go around tell people how flawless your girl is okay?''

''Bossy.''

''You're annoying and you like me.''

''and you're whipped.'' I winked. ''Anyway, I'm hungry. I need to stuff my stomach.'' I continued.

''Let's go inside and eat the food I brought you.'' He slapped my ass, I gasped.

''You're not allowed to be my boyfriend.''

''Come on-''

''Whipped.'' I said as he groaned in frustration. I'm so cute.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm sick. lol. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I checked my stories status and saw this story got like 60 views per chapter. C'mon guys review please. XD _**

**_ENJOY and ignore any mistakes I made please! :)_**

* * *

****One day before my debut match, Torrie had introduced me to the divas from both rosters. They seemed to not like me especially Barbie and Beth, rolling their eyes, eyeing my skinny figure. But I didn't care; I was here to have a great career as a wrestler not to make friends. There were two girls whose name was Kaitlyn and AJ, they were nice. But I didn't get times to talk more with them since they have to attend a house show. Jay was attending the house show while Torrie and I were having our dinner at a Malay restaurant. I've never been to a Malay restaurant before, tough for me to pick which one to eat. Thank God, for pictures of food on the menu.

''I'll have this and this.'' I said as Torrie frowned.

''You've never been here before?''

''Nope.'' She giggled and said something gibberish to the waitress but the waitress still nodded anyway.

''You know, I'm so nervous about my match tomorrow.'' I began.

''Don't be. Trust me, the fans will love you. Just show them your tits.'' My eyes went wide and suddenly I flushed. What the heck?

''Girl, I saw some spread of you on FHM magazine, talking about your life as a model since you're a teenager. You look hot and provocative.'' I coughed and blushed again. Gosh, this is weird. She's old, Skylar.

''Thanks, I guess? But I don't want to be like that anymore.'' I remarked as I pulled my phone from my short's pocket.

''What if playboy offers you to be on the front page of the magazine?''

''I'll think about that one.'' Torrie grinned. Holy crap, I swear God made this sexy evil Goddess for me.

Our food arrived shortly after the conversation, I texted Jay asking where he is and stuffed my phone back to my pocket. We ate our dinner in comfortable silence, though I kept on staring at Torrie's face. She's adorable and flawless. My phone vibrated like a freaking vibrator interrupted my thoughts. I pulled it out and saw Jay's name on it.

_**Miss me already? Weird. Cause I don't miss you. – Jay**_

''Hey, Torrie. Is Jay really this annoying back in the attitude era?''

''Not really. But he's funny.'' Torrie complimented, wiping her mouth. I sighed, funny? More like annoying to me. But cutely annoying I must say.

_**I'm going to have sex with Torrie tonight. Buy me a dildo. – Torrie**_

I clicked sent and continued eating my food. As I finished my dinner, my phone vibrated again on the table.

''Don't mean to be rude or anything, who is it? Cause you keep on smiling as you opened the message.'' Torrie sipped her drink while looking at me curiously.

''Jay, he's being an annoying ass.'' I smiled, rolling my eyes and blushing. Gosh, I swear these two guys have the ability to make me flush without even trying too hard.

_**You better not be serious. I shaved my facial hair just for you. – Jay**_

I let out a loud 'AWWWW'. I showed the text message to Torrie whose still busy eating.

''Why is he whipped?'' Torrie laughed.

''I don't know. He admitted he like me when we were done choreographing my match with Barbie and he kissed me in front of Barbie.''

''Oh, why did you kissed him when we first met again? Do you like him?'' Torrie raised one of her eyebrows.

''He's just annoying okay.'' I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

''Whatever you say Skylar.'' Torrie smirked as she ran her hand through her hair. You have no idea what the effect it has on me when she smirks.

* * *

''Look at you. Whipped and handsome.'' I hugged Jay, ran my hand through his spiky blonde hair as he entered my hotel room.

''Look at you, holding an Android phone.'' He slapped my butt. I gasped.

''You're saying that as if that's a bad thing.'' I said as we pulled away from the hug.

''It is. Anyway, tomorrow's your match you better go to the gym as soon as we arrived at the next venue.'' Jay told as I made myself a cup of hot chocolate.

''Whatever you say captain.'' I saluted him lazily.

I walked to the living room of my hotel room and took a seat on the sofa; Jay did the same thing after that.

''Hey may I borrow your phone?'' Jay asked.''I'm bored.'' He continued.

I hand him my phone and took a sip of my hot chocolate. I kept on switching the channel since they were no good shows on it. I sighed and putting down the cup I was holding and saw Jay grinned while going through my phone. Suddenly, it hit me.

''No!'' I yelled, trying to get my phone back from him.

''Oh yes.'' Jay smirked as he stood up to prevent me from getting my phone back.

''Lesbian porn? Really, Sky?''

''I was bored.'' I admitted; it was actually true. I was bored while waiting for Torrie in the gym and watching her being all sweaty turned me on….

''You, Skylar is so cute when you blush.'' He gave my phone back to me.

''You're still annoying. Did you know Torrie said you are funny? I almost puke. My lesbian crush for her almost fades away as soon as that came out from her flawless lips.''

''Let me tell you something that you don't know.'' He said seductively and mumbled something in French. Oh lord. He leaned in and my forehead touched his.

''You're beautiful. I like you. I'd do whatever for you. As you said, I won't rush things between us since we just met.'' His lips touched mine and I kissed back and he pulled away. Why is he teasing me like this?

''You're capable and your body is so exquisite or should I say you're so fucking hot. And this is all new to me to like a bi-sexual girl-''

''I'm not—''

''Stop denying.'' He licked my lips. Oh gosh.

''I know Torrie is hot and everything. But would she cut her hair bald for you?'' I shook my head.

''Exactly.''

''Are you comparing yourself to Torrie?'' I let out a short laugh; he kissed me, bit my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan and I could feel it, he was smiling. Why am I the whipped one here? What the heck. I pushed his chest and sat on his lap, kissed him hungrily and pulled away as he was into the kiss, we stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, my phone vibrated on the table aggressively. He shook his head. I flushed and approached the table to see who texted me. **Vince McMahon**. Wonder what he wants.

_**We're going to put some color on your hair tomorrow. Meet me at Randy Orton's bus tomorrow at 7 am.**_

I know this guy so I will not have a hard time searching for his tour bus. Locking my phone and put it back to the table, I turned around and saw Jay playing with his phone.

''Do you want to have sex?'' I asked calmly. His eyes went wide.

''Come here.'' I motioned him to come to me. He walked to me excitedly, I put my hands around his neck and he bent down to kiss me. As he was hungry for my vagina (I'm sure about it okay), I put my hand on his crotch, his porn star moaned came out, and I smirked, trying so hard not to laugh. I ran my hand through his friend softly until it got excited. I nipped his bottom lip and pulled away.

''Ok, bye. I wanna sleep.'' I remarked as I picked my phone from the table.

''I know this is going to happen.'' Jay complained and groaned.

''Oh and wait.'' I ran to where he was standing, and licked his lips.

''You keep on doing that to me. You perverted ped—''

''Don't say the word or I'll—''

''You'll what?''

''Damn.'' Jay muttered.

''You know what? Sleep with me tonight.'' I said seriously.

''I can't take you seriously right now.''

''SLEEP, not sex.'' I pointed out.

''Okay then.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter! So, I have this story planned out already. This story will have like less than 30 chapter. But, there will be a sequel once this is over. Enjoy Skylar's debut y'all! :) As usual, leave reviews and sorry for any grammatical errors. :)  
**

**P/S: I only own Skylar aka my OC. **

* * *

''Hey calm down. Okay?'' Torrie tried to calm me down while waiting for my turn to show how talented my ass was in the ring. How can I not be nervous since most of the divas were looking at me like I'm some blonde bimbo, newsflash, I'm not Barbie. I sighed and take a deep breath and saw Barbie looking gorgeous in her bikini…. Just kidding, her ring attire looked like a bikini, which disturbed me, well, whatever makes her feel comfortable. I shook my head; out of nowhere Jay came to the gorilla position, facial hair less…. I swear I'm going to drop. He smiled at me and wished me good luck for my first ever match. I wondered if people would actually love me after. Kelly has fans, so that automatically get my hopes high that I would get wrestling male fans too; or some female wrestling well, whatever, as long as they are wrestling fans. I finally came back to earth after building castle in the air, I returned Jay's smile, he told me he should get ready for his match, I kissed his cheek and he went to his locker room with the men.

''So…'' Torrie grinned.

''Hey, nothing happened okay?'' I stated as I ran my hand through my strawberry pink blonde hair. I loved this look, never thought I would look good in pink. But I looked like a 17 year old though, but that's okay.

Barbie stretched her body like a maniac; I swore she's trying to impress the boys. Nobody's stretching their bodies until their cleavage scratch that- that's not even a cleavage anymore, I should call it boobies. I looked at her disgusted then look at Torrie, she laughed after staring back at m. I let out a short laugh. And suddenly, one of the creative members entered the gorilla position and yelled ''Divas next,'' like we're deaf.

''Ok, remember; just do whatever Jay taught you. Don't botch, do the moves carefully, especially your front flip finisher, make sure to do it carefully and prove to people that you can pull of the finisher better than Barbie okay? You can do this girl!'' Torrie hugged me, I hugged her back, and she smelt like strawberry or raspberry or both. I pulled away from her too soon, jumping feeling nervous for my first match.

''As usual, as soon as your theme song is playing just come out and do your usual routine.'' The creative snapped. He shouldn't be allowed to let out words from his mouth, all he does is screaming while instructing.

_**Holla Holla Holla**_

Barbie ran out to the curtain, I watched her from the television provided at the gorilla position, looking gorgeous as usual. As soon as she entered the ring, she pointed at the crowd. I frowned and laughed nervously. I shook my head. My entrance music is finally playing in the arena. I came out, looking like a dumb bimbo slut. Gotta love my gimmick! The crowd must have labeled this match as Bimbo vs. Bimbo to be honest, those hates Barbie got online is not pretty. Yes, I did my research about her lately. I entered the ring and gave the crowd flying kisses. Silence for me… Let's see if this boring crowd will be silence after my match.

The bell rang, as Barbie clapped her hands, but the crowd didn't do the same thing, well usually the crowd clapped along with the wrestler when Jay did it. I grinned, biting my bottom lip and shook her hand. Why am I enjoying her tortures? This is so wrong… I don't care though. She approached me and kicked my crotch. Okay, maybe I shouldn't grin earlier. She held my head and muttered bulldog to me. She did the one handed bulldog and followed by her scream…. Not really, it was followed by her crushing my head to the mat. She pulled my hair as I stood up and whispered hurricanrana pin to me, she jumped on my neck and did the pin. I kicked out before three and touched the back of my head, selling the weak ass pin like a boss. I stood up and now I know what she's going to do, she ran through the ropes and waited for me to carry her ass to do the titl-a-whirl headscissors takedown; her legs were around my neck so I spin like a maniac and rolled to the front after she's done. The crowd cheered for her, seriously… this sickened me. I head to the turnbuckle, sitting at the corner as she's making the crowd getting ready for her next move, the stinkface. She did the stinkface, ok my turn to shine bitch.

I slapped her flat ass, stood up and kicked her bottom. She screamed, as usual. I did the sitout facebuster, and the crowd didn't seem impressed. Ok, next move. She stood up, and I climbed on the turnbuckle, did the diving crossbody to her and she kicked out before one.

''2 minutes left. Go.'' The referee whispered to me. I stood up, gosh, this is exhausting. She stood up as well. Now I forgot what to do, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I kicked Barbie, ran through the left rope, approaching her and do the front flip and before my leg touched her head, she already dropped to the mat. Thank God, she knew what I was about to do. I think I impressed the crowd and I went for a pin, she kicked out at two. Let's try Jay's finisher on her, this is fun. I pulled her hair, acting like I was dead exhausted. I went to her back and turned her body around so that she's facing the mate, Barbie's not that bad. She knew what I was doing. I whipped my hair and winked to the crowd, they cheered. I'm such a copy cat ass slut. And I dropped her to the floor.

''50 seconds,'' The referee murmurs as he checked on Barbie. I climbed on the turnbuckle, bracing myself for broken bones; this is a high risk move. Barbie prepared to be ''Skylar Splashed'' by me. So, she was bowing down just like what her opponents used to do when she does the Kelly Killer. I did the front flip again and hit my elbow to Kelly's body. I could hear the sound of ''OWWWW'' from the crowd. It felt amazing to listen to that.

_**One, Two, Three.**_

The crowd snapped and gave me a standing ovation. Wow, never thought I would get this. But it just felt amazing; it made me want to cry. I stood up and ran my hand through my pink hair as the referee held my hand up.

''Here's your winner, Skylar.'' Lillian Garcia announced, I shook Barbie's hand and hugged her after the match. Because nobody's **heel **here. Awww, felt amazing to know wrestling terms.

X

I grabbed the towel Torrie gave me. I was all sweaty after the match. But it felt amazing, I got a 5 minutes match for my debut and I got to show them what I had learnt from Jay. As a trainer, I hoped Jay's proud of me.

''How did you do the front flip, did Jay taught you or something?'' Torrie questioned interrupt my thoughts.

''No, I joined gymnastics class for 5 years. So I pretty much can do all gymnastics move.''

''It's impressive. I loved your match.''

''Thanks! I can't wait for next week.'' I squealed.

''Our storyline will be smashing!'' Torrie high fived me and went to the catering.

I went to the divas locker room; they were only AJ and Kaitlyn in it. Not that I cared where the rest of the bitches went. Both of their faces light up as they saw me.

''Hey, good job on your match. Your first time right?'' AJ began.

''Yeah, it felt amazing.'' I admitted.

''Good for you, you seemed to be like a fast learner. Who trained you?'' Kaitlyn asked.

''You know Jay right?''

''Who?'' They both said in unison.

''Christian?''

''His name is Jay?'' Kaitlyn started to laugh. I frowned.

''Yes and I'm so sorry for being a bitch right now, but I have to shower. I feel so sticky.'' I apologized and wiped my face with the towel Torrie got me.

''Hey, its okay go ahead. We can still talk later.'' AJ smiled. I returned the smile and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

X

''You listen to Taylor Swift?'' AJ asked as I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

''Yes, what's wrong?''

''I assure that an angel cry every time he listen to her songs on the radio. Her voice is so flat.''

''She's still amazing, AJ. Come on, you should listen to her new song.'' I pulled out my phone from my pocket and played ''We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'' by Taylor Swift. The song was playing while I watched AJ facial expression. I'm

''Ew. Your music taste is disgusting. But I like you.'' AJ admitted. I laughed and turned off the Taylor Swift song and sent Jay a text message.

_**Sorry I couldn't watch your match. In shower, rubbing myself while thinking of you… Lol, jk. I was sticky so I took a shower. – Skylar**_

I sent the text message while watching the main event of the night. I couldn't concentrate watching this guy called Big Show wrestle. He's so horrible. All he does is punch people. I can do that in a fashionable way as possible. I was getting bored with his talentless ass, so I opened the twitter application; it's been a while since I opened it. I clicked on my mention and saw a lot of tweets popped out. Wow, all of it had wrestling related username. I took a look at Kaitlyn and AJ; they were still watching the show.

_**Skylar & Kelly Kelly are still trending.**_

A tweet from WWE, ok, this is amazing I'm going to cry. I retweeted the tweet and told Kaitlyn and AJ about it. They congratulated me but their eyes were still on the television screen. I sighed frustrate, why did I even bother telling them?

X

''I see you did the killswitch.'' Jay hugged me and kissed my temple.

''Yeah, I did it. I was watching your old matches, so I learnt how to do it by myself, how pathetic am I?"

''I loved your hair flip; you look even sexier when you do it.''

''I'm not sexy now or?''

''You're always sexy but you… and your ring gear… damn.''

''Okay, keep that thoughts with yourself. I don't want to hear that.'' Jay laughed and kissed my temple. I heard a deep-sexy voice calling Jay's name. I turned around and saw a man who looked like he's 30-ish approaching us. Oh my god, someone catch me. While thinking about how molestable this man is I accidentally dropped my phone from my hand. And suddenly all of my dirty thoughts got washed away after it fell from hand. It dropped in a puddle. Oh man.

''Awww.'' I picked it up and wiped it with my hoodie.

''Irvine!'' Is Jay serious, he didn't see me drop my phone in a puddle?

''Ermmm.. Jay.'' Good, he's hugging him now. They started talking and Jay didn't even introduce me to him. I walked to Jay's rental car and pulled the door and climbed in. I took a sip of coconut juice that I bought earlier and just stayed silence like an idiotic moron I am. After what had been a while, I groaned and winced as Jay pulled the door open.

''Sorry. That was Chris Irvine.''

''Are you gay?''

''What. No.''

''Admit it, is he your partner or something. Not like there's nothing wrong with being gay.''

''Stop. No. He's been my best friend since I debuted here.''

''You didn't even introduce me to him.''

''I forgot okay.''

''He's so hot. I dropped my phone in the puddle. Look.'' I tried not to bring up about him not introducing me, because I didn't want to fight now.

''I'll get you one tomorrow on our.. urmm..'' Jay ran his hand through the back of his head.

''Would you like to go on a date with me? Tomorrow?'' He said as he let out a relieved sigh as he finished.

''Aww, look at you, asking your daughter on a date with you.''

''How many time should I tell you to stop with that kind of jokes? You're always ruining this good and beautiful moment with the dumb and stupid jokes.'' He said angrily as he started the engine. Oh shit, he's mad.


End file.
